


contempt

by Anonymous



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-12-17 16:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21057809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: tim hates ra's, that much is true, but who is he to deny the demon's head?





	contempt

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Aftermath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785925) by Anonymous. 

> with all due respect (none, actually), i'd appreciate it if you REFRAINED from leaving kudos on this work. much as i'd like to disable that feature, i can't, so i'll have to make do.

“This is just a one-time thing, Ra’s,” Tim snarls afterwards, the words spat out like they’re poison in his mouth. Strange thing for him to say, considering how well he performed orally. He watches the boy march decisively towards the bathroom, shoulders and back stiff with tension.

Poor Timothy is ashamed, and Ra’s likes that.

“Oh, I’ll bet,” he returns in a low purr, smiling at the young detective’s retreating back. He looks down at the mess of slick between his thighs, the finger-shaped bruises on his hips, and mulls over the entire experience –

Timothy is an exceptionally good bedpartner. Not bad for one of the Bat’s fledgling wards, and not unlike the Bat himself too.

Save for a scathing glare, Timothy remains silent the entire time he disposes of the condom, tying it up and tossing it into the waste basket without so much as a second glance. Ra’s hums in appreciation at the boy’s foresight to use one. Of course, it was more for his own comfort rather than precaution to the dangers of unprotected sex; Timothy had made it clear in the past that he in no way delighted in associating with the Demon’s Head, had no need for his help and resources, and most certainly had no want for his companionship.

Timothy hates Ra’s, and his regret reads loud and clear, easy to pick out in the hurried shuffle of his feet on the carpet and the tight line of his mouth.

Regardless, it’s amusing to see Timothy cross the expanse of the room in angry, jerky motions, gathering his clothes and gear to beat a hasty exit, antsy to get out and leave all of this behind. Ra’s stays right where he is, content to observe his prey like a panther in patient repose, and to bask in the afterglow of their coupling. 

He couldn’t care less about what the young detective thought of him, and neither is he offended by Timothy’s obvious embarrassment that _yes, he slept with Ra’s al Ghul, the Demon’s Head,_ _leader of the League of Assassins_.

In fact, he wants to commend him. There’s a pulsing ache in his cunt, a heated throb that only comes after a thorough, desperate pounding, his insides continuing to clench desperately around the memory of Timothy’s cock. A slow, stomach-tensing wave of arousal washes over him, and his sex grows wet at the thought of another night spent together, staining his thighs and the sheets with more slick.

What a picture Timothy painted!

Watching with equal parts rapture and fascination, Ra’s committed to memory in great detail the way his young detective came undone: how the boy’s face had taken on a deep, dark shade of pink, a ruddy flush that afterwards crept down his neck and collarbones; how his mouth had opened around a loud, abrupt gasp, eyes squeezed shut and brows pinched as his come filled up the little rubber sleeve; how his body had shuddered out a long, drawn-out sigh when Ra’s pulled his hair taut and taunted him with a _Next time, detective_.

It was an unsaid promise: _Next time, I’ll let you come inside. _It’s a promise he makes now as Timothy steps out.

“Perhaps on our next meeting, we can afford to do without – ” and here Ra’s lets the sentence hang for a second too long, smirking at what was obviously the beginnings of another blush on Timothy’s face –“ any barriers.”

His only answer is an angry slam of the door, but Ra’s knows without a doubt that Drake will be back – he’ll make sure of it.

After all, what the Demon wants, the Demon _gets_.

**Author's Note:**

> 謝 x3, ;)


End file.
